The use of the internet as a location for discussions has influenced the desire to analyze such communications for useful information. Example internet communication mediums include discussion forums, instant messaging services, email, etc. In particular, businesses want to know what people are saying in these forums about their business(es) and/or product(s). One way for businesses to learn this information is to assign classifications to messages. For example, messages may be classified based on the sentiment expressed in the message. Summaries of the sentiment classifications can be reviewed to better understand the overall content of the messages.